Entre o Céu e o Inferno
by Sesshoumaru youkai e Juanita
Summary: Muitos pensamentos atormentam a mente do cavaleiro de fênix.Aquele que já exprimentou as piores dores da vida e não teve nenhuma alegria. Sempre se põe em segundo plano em prol de alguém porque se acha mais forte. O triste destino dessa pessoa em cap
1. Prefácio

Prefácio:  
  
- Ele não ama. Ele sequer tem coração, não vai poupar nem o próprio irmão. Ele só pensa em vingança.  
  
- E o que nós temos de diferente dele... Dragão negro?  
  
Este hesita um pouco, talvez ele no fundo no fundo seja diferente dos outros cavaleiros negros, embora nem ele saiba disso, e por isso ele responde: - Nada. Assim como Ikki nós todos vendemos a nossa alma, não temos coração, não amamos nada nem ninguém. – Ele solta um riso sarcástico – Embora tenha um certo "Pato Negro" que acha que não consegue disfarçar o que sente pelo mestre. HÁHÁHÁ  
  
- É o que seu maldito? cale a sua boca, não fale do que você não sabe. – Diz exaltado o Cisne Negro.  
  
- Ele não quer nada com você, você não passa de um objeto, como eu disse, ele não ama ninguém, ele só amou uma pessoa na vida, aquela "você sabe quem", e quando ele enjoar de você ele vai te jogar fora seu pato ridículo, não entendo o motivo de tanta devoção sua para com ele...  
  
- EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A SUA BOCA – O Cisne Negro reflete um pouco e ameaça – Por um acaso Dragão Negro, você não tem devoção para com o Mestre Ikki? Ótimo saber disso, o mestre vai adorar saber que tem um cavaleiro negro que pode lhe virar as costas a qualquer minuto. Você sabe muito bem que nós devemos fidelidade total a ele...  
  
Dragão Negro o interrompe: - eu não tenho devoção a ninguém, eu não confio em ninguém a não ser em mim mesmo, e eu não sou um traidor, e não vou virar as costas ao mestre Ikki, eu apenas não sou um puxa saco piegas igual a você.  
  
Nisso entra Ikki na caverna aonde se encontravam os dois cavaleiros discutindo.  
  
- Não me interessa o que vocês dois estão discutindo, mas parem agora, os cavaleiros de bronze já chegaram com a máscara da armadura de ouro, DEPOIS que vocês recuperarem-na, podem brigar até se matarem que eu estou pouco me importando. AGORA VÃO!!!!  
  
Dragão Negro lança um olhar de vitória, desprezo e superioridade para o Cisne Negro e depois sai da caverna e caminha acompanhando os outros dois cavaleiros negros que se preparavam para a emboscada contra os cavaleiros de bronze.  
  
O Cisne Negro continua na caverna. Ele se aproxima do seu mestre aproximando bem os corpos e toca-lhe o peito. Este permanece imóvel, lançado-lhe apenas um olhar frio, sério e isento de qualquer emoção.  
  
- Não vai me desejar boa sorte Mestre?  
  
Este continua com seus pensamentos apenas nos seus planos de vingança e ambição: - Muita falta de inteligência deles virem aqui, mas já que vieram, vão se arrepender – Sua voz soava cheia de dor, magoa, ressentimento...e ódio, Ikki trinca os dentes e aperta os punhos com o olhar distante, mas é acordado de seus pensamentos quando recebe um beijo, o Cisne Negro o beijara, afinal eram amantes, porém os beijos do cavaleiro negro nunca despertaram nenhum sentimento no cavaleiro de Fênix, este não tinha sentimentos, por ninguém, nem por ele mesmo. O Beijo era correspondido de forma fria e agressiva, ele segura os cabelos do Cisne Negro puxando-os com muita força, sugando e mordendo os lábios do cavaleiro negro de forma bruta, enquanto este soltava um gemido de dor abafado pelo beijo. Porém Ikki não escutava, e mesmo que escutasse, não se importava, ninguém nunca se incomodou com a sua dor desde pequeno, porque ele haveria de se importar com a dor dos outros? Além do mais, aquilo não era nada, ele costumava machuca-lo muito mais quando estavam na cama, e o cisne negro nunca reclamava, pelo contrário, parecia até gostar.  
  
Ikki pára o beijo, e continua olhando para o cavaleiro negro com o mesmo olhar frio, e impassível, sem soltar os cabelos deste, puxando-os ainda com força.  
  
O Cisne Negro apenas lança-lhe um sorriso, sua mão que estava na nuca de Ikki, desce novamente para o peito deste, passa sensualmente a língua envolta dos lábios lambendo o sangue que escorria no lábio inferior e diz:  
  
- Não se preocupe Mestre, eu não falharei, acabarei com todos eles sozinho se for preciso, e trarei a mascara da armadura para você.  
  
- Senhor.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Senhor, me chame de Senhor. Quantas vezes eu tenho que te lembrar que apesar de tudo você ainda deve me tratar por Senhor? – Diz Ikki, sempre com a voz calma, sem alterar o tom, porém fria, extremamente fria e autoritária.  
  
- Sim Senhor, perdão – O Cisne Negro abaixa o olhar, ele não está magoado, esse tipo de coisa não o magoa, se o magoasse, ele não serviria para ser amante justo do Ikki. Porém ele não gostava de desagradar seu mestre. Pelo contrario, ele era o seu servo fiel, seu escravo, aquele que fazia todas as vontades do mestre, "todas mesmo", queria ser o mais fiel, o mais eficiente e assim... quem sabe um dia... ser o mais querido, talvez isso nunca acontecesse, mas chegaria a posição de "Preferido" talvez.  
  
- Bom garoto – Diz Ikki dando finalmente um sorriso, embora bem sarcástico, e puxando o Cisne Negro pelos cabelos para mais um beijo, rápido e bruto, fazendo arder a pequena ferida que este tinha na boca, depois soltando-o num solavanco e largando os seus cabelos – Agora vá, não temos o dia todo.  
  
- Sim, Mestre, eu não o decepcionarei. -Vá...  
  
O cavaleiro negro prontamente o obedece.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Durante a batalha dos cavaleiros de bronze contra os cavaleiros negros, notava-se a fidelidade de todos os "negros" em relação a Ikki, menos o Dragão Negro que antes de morrer se arrependeu a salvou o Shiryu.  
  
Porém o mais útil a Ikki, sem dúvida foi o Cisne Negro, que antes de morrer pelo "Trovão aurora" de Hyoga, consegue enviar um ultimo sinal, mostrando a Ikki como era o golpe de Hyoga. Quando este encontra Ikki seu golpe já não fazia mais o mesmo efeito.  
  
Ikki ataca Hyoga de todas as formas física e psicologicamente, atingindo as memórias que este tinha de sua mãe. Hyoga que antes nunca tinha sentido ódio por ninguém sentiu a primeira vez por Ikki, este estando em vantagem de combate atinge Hyoga mortalmente no coração, este é salvo pelo crucifixo que carregava junto ao peito, um presente que sua mãe lhe deu antes de morrer.  
  
Todos os cavaleiros negros derrotados, só restava Ikki, e este era um adversário muito difícil, nem os 4 cavaleiros juntos estavam dando conta, com um golpe, Ikki derruba Shiryu, Hyoga e Shun ao mesmo tempo, porém Seiya se levanta.  
  
É uma batalha difícil, quando tudo parecia perdido Seiya recebe a ajuda dos cosmos de seus amigos e da armadura de ouro, conseguindo finalmente acertar um golpe em Ikki, este cai ferido e perde a batalha, porém não mortalmente, e felizmente parecia Ter voltado a razão.  
  
Seiya pega Ikki nos braços – Ikki, o que aconteceu com você na Ilha da Rainha da Morte? Porquê você se desviou do cominho do bem Ikki?...porquê?  
  
- Você não sabe Seiya, você não sabe o que é aquele lugar, você não sabe o que é conhecer o inferno, você nunca vai entender, nunca...  
  
O que pode Ter se passado de tão horrível com Ikki na ilha da rainha da morte, para ele Ter mudado assim, da água para o vinho, era impossível sentir raiva dele, afinal eram todos amigos, eles sabiam do irmão carinhoso que Ikki sempre foi para o Shun, e ele sempre fora tão forte, talvez o mais forte física e emocionalmente do grupo, para ele Ter mudado tanto, sem dúvida só poderia Ter sido algo realmente muito sério.  
  
Aquele corpo jogado no chão, aos prantos quando começava a nevar, Ikki parecia estar implorando para que alguém tivesse a piedade de tirar-lhe logo a sua droga de vida, e dar-lhe logo o seu castigo e a sua redenção, no meio de seu pranto ele parecia repetir insistentemente um nome, "Esmeralda".  
  
Era impossível não se compadecer, afinal todos tinham boas lembranças do Ikki, ele era o mais velho, fora ele quem sempre defendia-os das surras e dos safanões que o Tatsumi costumava dar a troco de nada, como se aquilo o desse prazer, bater em criancinhas... Porém Ikki mesmo para um criança era forte, e nunca foi de seu feitio abaixar o topete pra ninguém, principalmente quando ele é que tinha razão. Quantas vezes Ikki não apanhava a noite inteira por Ter defendido um deles do Tatsumi, principalmente quando se tratava so seu irmão menor?... inúmeras...todos eles já até perderam a conta de quantas foram.  
  
"Não, não é tarde. Você ainda pode se redimir dos seus erros, volte Ikki, junte-se a nós, sempre há perdão para quem se arrepende" todos gostariam de falar essas palavras, principalmente Shun, Hyoga já não sentia mais raiva, nem Seiya, nem Shiryu, pelo contrário, todos estava felizes e aliviados com a volta do mais velho do grupo que seria sem dúvida o mais forte aliado... porém, não houve oportunidade para dizer nada, o sentimento de felicidade durou apenas poucos minutos... eles foram atacados por Dócrates a mando do Santuário, Ikki parecia conhece-los bem, tentou adverti-los sobre algo e estava errado no Santuário, porém para Ikki era melhor eles não lutarem contra Docrates agora, era melhor seus amigos irem embora o quanto antes dali.  
  
Sem entender nada, os cavaleiros de bronze são "empurrados" para longe de onde podem ver somente o sacrifício de Ikki, este que tinha a esperança de assim Livrar os amigos, e se redimir de seus pecados, indo para o inferno, lugar aonde ele dizia merecer ficar por toda a eternidade, levando é claro Dócrates consigo.  
  
Com um golpe Ikki provoca um deslizamento de terra onde Dócrates é soterrado... e ele também. Aliás ele se deixou soterrar, pois não fez sequer menção de correr ou tentar fugir.  
  
- Eu não acredito, eu demorei tantos anos pra rever o meu irmão, e quando eu consigo, acontece isso. Justo agora que ele finalmente parecia Ter voltado a sí.  
  
Era mito triste perder um amigo e ver o outro chorar daquele jeito, pobre Shun, sempre tão frágil, pobre Ikki... que destino triste.  
  
Onde Ikki foi soterrado, eles colocam um crucifixo, seria alí o suposto túmulo do Ikki já que ninguém sabia exatamente aonde o corpo estava, todos rezam pela pobre alma do amigo, Hyoga até põe o seu crucifixo no sepulcro de Ikki, aquela que era a lembrança mais especial que ele tinha de sua mãe, que era inseparável, que ele levava sempre junto ao peito, o mesmo que o próprio Ikki acertara com um golpe horas atrás.  
  
Ele voltam para a mansão ainda muito tristes e abalados, ales ainda teriam muita luta pela frente, ainda precisavam recuperar as outras partes da armadura de ouro, Ikki seria apenas uma lembrança, uma triste lembrança, do que poderia Ter sido e não foi, de como um Homem pode descer do céu até o inferno, por assim dizer, afinal, quando que aquela pobre alma conheceu ou se quer chegou perto de alguma coisa que se quer parecesse com o céu? ... nunca... esse era um exemplo de o quando o destino as vezes é cruel, e simplesmente não dá uma chance se quer de alguém ser feliz.... uma só chance...  
  
Será????  
  
CONTINUA....  
  
Notas dos Autores:  
  
Juanita: "Ok, está aí uma fic feita por uma "dupla de dois"......HAHAHAHA... bom para quem ainda não sabe, eu sou a Paula Marques.... e o meu abiguinho Chuchumaru, é Chuchumaru mesmo..., enfim... o que eu posso dizer é essa não é "mais uma fic de Ikki e Hyoga", para dizer a verdade é e não é ¬¬... bom, o que eu posso garantir é muito suspense, intrigas, conflitos... não posso falar muito se não eu entrego o jogo todo... é basicamente a saga da vida amorosa de 4 pessoas que estão ligadas direta e indiretamente. Por Favor, mandem comentários, sugestões, elogios críticas (construtivas ou não...), meu e-mail é juanitaleoninahotmail.com, estarei esperando e-mails também.  
  
Sesshoumaru-Sama: Oies gente definivamente esse é o meu primeiro yaoi que eu to compartilhando (ela tá compartilhando comigo mas tudo bem hahahahaha) com a minha querida idolatrada salve-salve Paula Marques! Hahahahahaah eu prometo bastante comédia e romance e principalmente: DrAMA E YAOI!! Espero que vcs curtam a fic e mandem reviews bjus E mail: hiiragizawaeriolhotmail.com 


	2. Capitulo I

Capitulo I: Confusões no banho..

Shun e Saori estavam escondidos na casa da montanha, protegendo a máscara da armadura de ouro. Tudo parecia Ter dado errado, descobriram o esconderijo, Shun lutava desesperadamente contra o cavaleiro do fogo, e era uma luta difícil, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda parecia não resistir por muito mais tempo, Saori estava prestes a entregar a mascara da armadura de ouro para as mãos inimigas, tudo parecia estar perdido quando...

Bom, diz a lenda que a Ave Fênix sempre retorna das cinzas, de fato, foi isso o que aconteceu, Shun desmaiara por um tempo, uma forte cosmo energia toma conta do lugar, quando Shun abre os olhos ele estava sendo carregado, ele mal podia acreditar... é ele, Ikki, o seu irmão Ikki estava vivo, estava ali, em carne e osso...

Para o cavaleiro de Fênix, derrotar aquele cavaleiro do fogo é sem dúvida "café pequeno", foi bem rápido e eficiente, afinal "quem mandou mexer com o meu irmãozinho?"... era bom de mais para ser verdade, era como nos velhos tempos... bastava um grito, um choro, um simples chamado e ele prontamente aparecia para satisfazer qualquer vontade do seu irmãozinho e o livrar de qualquer encrenca...

- Ikki, é você meu irmão? – Dizia Shun com os olhos cheios d'água abraçando forte o corpo de Ikki, talvez para garantir que aquilo não era uma ilusão, era real...

- Ikki que bom que você esta vivo – Diz também Saori emocionada.

Logo Chegam Seiya e Hyoga, que também não falam muito, apenas recebem o amigo bastante emocionados, Ikki também está muito emocionado, ele não esperava que depois de tudo, sua recepção fosse assim tão calorosa, a muito tempo que ele não se sentia assim, tão querido, a muito tempo que os únicos sentimentos que o rodeavam era, ódio, angustia, tristeza... a muito tempo que ele não sentia calor humano... amor, amizade... ele não consegue se segurar por muito tempo, logo ele também deixa as lagrimas correrem livres...

Agora sim, estou de volta, meu irmão, dessa vez... para sempre pensa Ikki e abraça forte o seu irmãozinho, tão pequenininho... tão frágil e carente. Bom desde quando eu voltei a ser uma manteiga derretida, isso será um bom sinal? Isso não importa agora, realmente não importa pensa Ikki abraçando Shun ainda mais forte.... Uma mão lhe toca o ombro carinhosamente, ele solta o irmão e se dirige a essa pessoa...

- Hyoga...

- Bem vindo Ikki, graças a Deus que você esta bem. – Diz Hyoga com um discreto sorriso e secando as lágrimas, depois puxando Ikki para um abraço.

- É bom Ter você de volta Ikki – Diz Seiya ainda fungando um pouco e puxando Ikki para um abraço também.

- Bom vamos para dentro já está escurecendo, Shun e Ikki devem estar acabados e você e Hyoga devem estar cansados da viagem. – Diz Saori puxando Seiya para dentro.

- É mesmo Hyoga, como foi lá com o seu mestre – Pergunta Shun segurando na mão do irmão e grudando bem nele, como se ele fosse escapar a qualquer minuto.

Hyoga fica com o olhar baixo por um tempo, deixando os dois irmãos meio receosos, estava na cara que ele não estava nada bem, mas ele não queria falar do seu mestre, agora não era a hora... ele olha para Shun forçando um sorriso amarelo – Bom, não vamos falar de mim agora não é mesmo? – Hyoga olha para Ikki e melhora um pouco o rosto afinal não são todos os dias que um amigo volta da morte – Hoje é dia pra comemorar não é Ikki?, conte-nos as novidades lá de... de... de onde quer que você tenha vindo... – Diz Hyoga tentando puxar uma brincadeira e mudar de assunto.

-Bom digamos que eu estou cansado... foi uma viagem "dos infernos"...literalmente. Responde Ikki também levando na gozação enquanto os três entravam na casa...

É, o Ikki parece Ter voltado muito mudado, era o velho Ikki de guerra, forte, corajoso, sensível e o comediante mais irritavelmente irônico e sarcástico dos cinco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite todos comemoraram a chegada de Ikki, se é que ficar horas e horas a fio comentando sobre quem seria o possível inimigo pudesse ser chamado de "comemoração", mas fazer o que, são "ossos do oficio", afinal era um problema sério e eles não podiam perder um minuto sequer, suas vidas dependiam disso.

Durante o jantar Hyoga permaneceu calado, falou apenas o essencial, ele ainda estava muito chateado com a morte do mestre Cristal, Saori e os outros decidiram respeitar esse momento e não importuna-lo.

Depois do jantar todos se reuniram na sala para conversar, o assunto como sempre era o mesmo, o próprio Ikki tagarelava sem parar, ele cantava insistentemente a pedra que dizia que o Santuário era o inimigo e que o grande mestre é que estava por trás de tudo, porém nem ele sabia dizer por qual motivo... Shun grudava no braço do irmão e não o soltava um minuto, de cinco em cinco minutos abria o bocão a chorar de emoção pelo irmão Ter voltado, Ikki "pra variar" sempre paciente com o irmão, secando-lhe as lágrimas e nem ligando para as piadinhas do Seiya.

Já era quase meia noite, Tatsumi recolhia os copos e levava para a cozinha, sempre reclamando da bagunça que os rapazes faziam, Shiryu e Saori já tinha ido se deitar, Seiya acabou dormindo no sofá mesmo. Ikki estava sentando no outro sofá acarinhando os cabelos de Shun que acabou dormindo pesado, com a cabeça em seu colo, Ikki não tirava os olhos do loiro que permanecera quase mudo a noite toda, e que agora estava na varanda olhando as estrelas.

Hyoga começa a descer as escadas da varanda e caminhar pelo meio das árvores, Ikki fica pensativo por um tempo, ele tinha que falar com Hyoga, o moreno se afasta lentamente colocando a cabeça de Shun cuidadosamente no sofá para não acorda-lo, e sai pé ante pé da sala, quando chega na varanda corre os olhos procurando a figura do russo que já estava um pouco distante, Ikki caminha e passou largos e apressados para alcançar o loiro, este distraidamente se afastava cada vez mais, quando já estavam consideravelmente distantes da casa, Ikki o chama...

- Hyoga... Hyoga espera...

O loiro para e olha para trás um pouco surpreso, se perguntando como cometeu o deslize de não perceber que estava sendo seguido, o que nos últimos tempos poderia ser um deslize de vida ou morte...

- Ikki... você por aqui?

- Sim, eu te vi saindo... – Ikki parece escolher um pouco as palavras, estava um pouco sem jeito – eu...

Hyoga o interrompe – Eu só sai para dar um volta e pegar um ar, daqui a pouco eu volto, mas se você quiser caminhar também... – diz Hyoga fazendo um aceno com a cabeça e voltando a andar calmamente.

Ikki olha para trás imaginando que deixou Shun deitado no sofá, depois olha de novo para o russo e decide segui-lo.

Os dois caminham um tempo até Ikki puxar o assunto.

- Eu sinto muito... – Hyoga olha para ele – Pelo seu mestre, deve estar sendo difícil pra você...

- Obrigado Ikki – Responde Hyoga com um olhar baixo, que depois se levanta tentando animar-se – Bem mas eu não queria falar de desgraça não, ainda mais com você que deve estar tão feliz, não se preocupe comigo, eu estou ótimo – Diz Hyoga tentando fixar o olhar em qualquer coisa menos nos olhos de Ikki para que este não perceba a sua mentira descarada – Mas mudando de assunto... o Shun está radiante com a sua volta...

Ikki sorri

- A muito tempo que a gente via o seu irmão muito deprimido, é bom ve-lo feliz de novo – diz Hyoga.

. Cisne foi capaz de perceber um sentimento de angústia nos olhos de Ikki.

- O que tanto te preocupa Ikki?

- Do que você está falando Hyoga?

- Eu sei que você está preocupado com alguma coisa, está nos seus olhos e você não pode negar.

- É parece que eu não consigo esconder de você...

- Então...

- Estou preocupado com o Shun.

- Com o Shun? Mas por que?

- Essa luta com o cavaleiro do fogo só me fez perceber que ele não foi feito para ser um cavaleiro.

- Mas ele deu o melhor de si.

- Mas se eu não tivesse chegado, ele provavelmente teria morrido, e isso me preocupa pois ele não está pronto para ser um cavaleiro de bronze.

- Acho que o Shun é mais forte do que você imagina.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Bom o Shun ainda estava muito abalado por achar que você tinha morrido quando Dócrates nos atacou. Eu compreendo o motivo dele não Ter conseguido se concentrar na batalha, pois ele viu o seu maior ente querido "morrer" na sua frente. Além disso você sabe que se ele puder escolher, ele prefere não lutar.

- Eu sei, e é isso que me preocupa.

- Eu acho que você não tem motivos para ficar angustiado. Sabendo que você está vivo e do lado do bem, isso fará com que Shun fique mais tranqüilo nas batalhas, apesar de não gostar delas. –Disse Hyoga sorrindo

- Eu estou muito feliz e satisfeito de saber que enquanto eu estive "fora", o meu irmão teve pessoas que se preocupam com ele, obrigado.

Hyoga ri – Você fala do Shun como se ele fosse criança ainda, você nem parece irmão dele, parece mais um "pai"... ou alguma coisa do gênero....

- É o meu único parente vivo... – Justifica Ikki

- Tá vendo... até o discurso é o mesmo... o Shun repetia isso de cinco em cinco minutos antes de você chegar da ilha da rainha da morte – Hyoga ri mais um pouco e depois fica sério – Que bom que vocês tem um ao outro... para dizer a verdade, lá no orfanato todos nós tínhamos uma pontinha de inveja de vocês dois... que bom que tudo voltou a ser como era antes...

Ao dizer estas palavras Ikki se torna mais sério e resolve tocar de uma vez no assunto que o levou até ali...

- Hyoga, na verdade eu queria falar com você – Ele para de caminhar e Hyoga também – Na verdade Hyoga eu queria te pedir desculpas... pelo... por... enfim... pelas coisas horríveis que eu fiz... eu....

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso Ikki, ninguém aqui está magoado com você, ou sequer guarda alguma mágoa, todos nós sabíamos que "aquele" não era você, o importante é que você voltou...

- Não Hyoga, é serio, eu devo desculpas especialmente a você – Diz Ikki pegando Hyoga pelos ombros numa atitude desesperada de ser ouvido – Eu queria que você me perdoasse por aquela nossa luta... eu ... eu fui...horrível, e não vem falando que não precisa pedir desculpas, eu só quero ouvir se você me perdoa "sim" ou "não". Isso é... muito importante para mim.

- Sim Ikki, claro que sim – Diz Hyoga já se sentindo tão ou mais angustiado do que Ikki, porque além de estar vendo o estado do amigo, esse ainda o estava chacoalhando pelos ombros...

Ikki solta os ombros de Hyoga e faz uma cara de atrapalhado – Desculpa...mais uma vez...é que eu sou meio sem jeito pra essas coisas...desculpa....

Hyoga ri tentando acalmar o amigo – Tá bom Ikki, relaxa... – Diz Hyoga tocando no ombro de Ikki – Calma aí amigo você esta num estado de nervos...nossa. Pronto, eu já disse que não precisava, mas se isso o faz sentir melhor... eu te perdôo esta bem assim? – Diz Hyoga fazendo festa na franja de Ikki.

Ikki não pode evitar de soltar um sorriso constrangido, ele definitivamente não estava acostumado com esse tipo de aproximação de amigos... talvez nunca fosse se acostumar...

- Obrigado Hyoga... eu.. eu ainda tenho uma coisa para você...

Hyoga observa Ikki se afastar por um instante, e logo ele puxa alguma coisa que ele carregava no peito pendurado no pescoço, parecia que ele tinha um colar ou algo parecido.... não... Hyoga mal podia acreditar...

Ikki tira do pescoço o rosário com a cruz do norte e oferece ele a Hyoga...

- Eu acho que isso é seu...

- M.. m... meu...rosário – Os olhos de Hyoga ficam rasos d'água, ele definitivamente estava em um dia muito sensível.

- Eu imaginei que você ia gostar de tê-lo de volta – Ikki fica sem jeito por um tempo, depois põe o rosário no pescoço de Hyoga, e este fica imóvel olhando para Ikki – Toma, as vezes ele trás a sua sorte de volta... ou pelo menos faça você se sentir melhor.

- Pode acreditar que sim – Diz Hyoga segurando forte no crucifixo, beijando-o e o colocado pra dentro da camisa – Obrigado Ikki, eu nunca ia imaginar que...

Ikki o interrompe – Eu é que tenho que agradecer... isso não foi nada... não fiz mais que a minha obrigação de acha-lo, guarda-lo e devolve-lo ao dono – Ikki olha novamente para trás e lembra-se de Shun, que vai tomar um baita susto se acordar o não o ver por perto – Eu tenho que ir Hyoga, não vou te incomodar mais. Boa noite. – Ikki se vira para ir embora.

- Espera Ikki – Este para e olha para Hyoga – como você ainda pode achar que eu tinha alguma mágoa de você Ikki, Isso que você me deu é a maior prova que não, eu nunca o deixaria – Diz Hyoga apontando para o crucifixo - com alguém que eu achasse que não o merecesse...

- Você o deixou pra mim?

- Ora Ikki aquela sepultura era de quem? – Hyoga ri...

- Sepultura?... mas ele não estava lá, estava em outro lugar bem longe, eu achei que ele tivesse caído durante a batalha sei lá...

- Não Ikki, eu o tinha colocado na sua sepultura.. pra você... quer dizer... quando você tinha morrido...digo...enfim, alguém deve Ter mexido, ou o vento ou algum animal...sei lá. Mas eu o tinha deixado lá...pra você.

Por um instante Ikki sente se o seu coração ficou menor do que uma formiguinha de tão apertado, mas não ele não era uma "manteiga derretida e idiota"...já chorou de mais hoje na frente de todo mundo, não ia chorar mais...pelo menos não na frente dele.

Ikki disfarça um pouco olhando para cima e para os lados, meio embaraçado e dando graças a Deus por estar bem escuro, tomara que a sua voz não o entregasse... pois ele sentia que estava com um nó do tamanho de uma laranja na garganta.

- Hum... eu.. não sei...o que dizer – Ikki continua olhando para cima – Obrigado Hyoga, eu ... não sabia... obrigado. Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir – Ele se embanana um pouco – o Shun... você sabe como ele é... se ele acordar e não me achar lá...

- ele tem um ataque... – Brinca Hyoga enxugando as lagrimas e rindo – Toma – Hyoga oferece o rosário de volta para Ikki.

- Como?

- Fica com ele Ikki, foi um presente, eu não vou pega-lo de volta.

- Hyoga eu não p...

- Pssss – Hyoga sorri para Ikki e lha no fundo dos olhos azuis petróleo que brilhavam junto com as estrelas daquela noite – Fique com ele, eu acho que ele está te trazendo mais sorte do que pra mim, além do mais a maior lembrança da minha mãe são as minhas memórias e essas estão muito bem guardadas – Hyoga põe o rosário de volta no pescoço de Ikki – Eu estou muito feliz porque... agora eu sei que eu não me enganei... eu sabia que o tinha deixado em boas mãos...

Ikki por algum momento não diz nada, uma porque mesmo que ele tentasse talvez não conseguisse, duas porque a sua mente estava confusa por demais, sua cabeça estava a mil por hora, ele sentia que seus olhos estavam molhados afinal que diabos está acontecendo comigo?, até que finalmente, com a voz tremula ele consegue articular uma palavra... - Obrigado

- Não foi nada – Hyoga toca o ombro de Ikki – Agora volta lá antes que o Shun acorde e dê um ataque quando não te achar

- é... é isso... boa noite Hyoga.

- Boa noite Ikki – Hyoga observa Ikki ir caminhando até sumir no meio das arvores, depois abre um largo sorriso olhando as estrelas.

Ele fica mais um tempo ali no mesmo lugar observando a noite, sentia uma alegria que não podia explicar de onde vinha, mas sabia de uma coisa, consolo melhor ele não poderia Ter tido. Depois para a sua surpresa ele se flagra pensando no moreno que estava ali minutos atrás, ele também não sabia explicar muito bem... mas...estava muito feliz por ele Ter voltado, se sentia inexplicavelmente bem com ele de novo por perto, ele lhe transmitia uma sensação estranha de segurança, como se não interessasse o tamanho do problema, basta ele chegar para resolver tudo. Sem dúvida agora o grupo estava muito mais forte, é como se Ikki valesse por dois.

É Shun, talvez você tenha razão...grande homem o seu irmão, é impossível não se sentir uma criancinha perto dele... e ele fica tão tão... "grandão"... ai meu Deus o que eu estou pensando.... Hyoga sacode a cabeça e decide ir dormir, afinal como diz o Seiya, quando ele começa a cansar o "tico e o teco" só sai besteira de dentro daquela cabeça loira e oca...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ikki entra novamente na casa e Shun ainda está deitado no sofá e vestido com a sua armadura. Humf...vai dormir todo sujo..... Ikki vai pra dentro da casa, entra no quarto que separaram para ele, deixa armadura de fênix, vai no banheiro prepara algo e depois volta. Ele pega o irmão no colo e este abre os olhos, e depois um largo sorriso...

- Ikki...não foi um sonho...

- Não, não foi – Ikki sorri – e pra te provar que eu estou de volta, eu vou dar um jeito em você agora mesmo seu porquinho...

- O QUÊ?????? – Shun começa a se debater no colo de Ikki, mas esse era muito forte e o mantia bem preso a ele – IKKIIII...PRA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME LEVANDO???? – Pergunta Shun divertido.

- JÁ IA DORMIR SEM TOMAR BANHO HEIM, ACHOU MESMO QUE IA ME TAPEAR? OU VOCÊ TIRA ESSA ARMADURA E ENTRA NA BANHEIRA OU EU JÁ JOGO LÁ A FORÇA... – ameaçava Ikki brincalhão carregando o irmão e entrando no banheiro enquanto esse se debatia

- AHAHAHAHA....TÁ TÁ... MAS ME SOLTA POR FAVOR...AHAHAHAHA

- Foi você que pediu – Ikki solta Shun de uma vez e esse cai de armadura e tudo dentro da banheira que já estava cheia espirrando água para tudo o que era lado.

Shun olha abismado para o irmão vermelho feito um pimentão – Hum, se tá pensando que só porque é o mais velho vai continuar a fazer hora comigo é – Shun se levanta e tira toda a armadura – Agora você vai ver – Shun pega Ikki pela gola da camisa e o puxa para dentro da banheira, segurando forte nos cabelos azuis e afundando a cabeça do irmão mais velho na água.

Ikki volta a superfície meio surpreso, tossindo e recuperando o fôlego quando Shun o ataca novamente com um pote de shampoo, entornando tudo na cabeça de Ikki, dando-lhe cascudos e soltando espuma pra tudo o que era lado

- HAHAHAHAHA PÁRA SHUN PARA....

-NÃO!!!!

Shun começa a afogar a irmão de novo, mas esse vira o jogo com um ataque de cócegas e conseguindo se levantar de novo, mas sem parar com as cócegas, fazendo o rapaz de cabelos verdades perder totalmente o fôlego, depois parando e se afastando deixando o pequeno apenas recuperando o ar...

- Droga Shun, agora eu estou todo molhado – Diz Ikki ainda rindo

- Você me molhou primeiro...cof cof, viu só agora quase não tem mais água na banheira...

- e você bem que gosta né... mas não vai escapar do chuveiro.

Shun tira as roupas molhadas e as joga na pia, Shun se ensaboa e enxágua rapidamente...

- Brrrrruuuu, que água fria irmão, eu vou sair, não sei como você consegue – Shun se enrola numa toalha tremendo e com os finos lábios bem roxos, tudo sobre a supervisão do irmão mais velho que estava de pé, todo ensopado ao lado do bidê e com cara de poucos amigos....

- Hum, tá bom, antes um banho de gato do que nenhum banho, agora pode ir porquinho.

- T..t...tá... t..t...to m...mor..r..rendo de ..frio....t..t..chau.

Shun sai e fecha a porta, Ikki também se livra de toda a roupa molhada e entra debaixo do chuveiro, do jeito que ele gostava a ducha bem fria, independente da temperatura do dia …

Depois do banho, ele enrola duma toalha na cintura e para de frente para a pia procurando algo para escovar os dentes, a Saori disse que tinham escovas de dentes novas na gaveta de cima. Ikki escolhe uma, escova os dentes e sai do banheiro.

O moreno, sai descalço, com o dorso molhado, o crucifixo pendurado no pescoço, apenas com uma toalha azul marinho em volta da cintura, carregando as roupas dele e as do Shun e balançando a cabeça fazendo espirrar água dos cabelos molhados... Ele sai andando pelo corredor onde tinha apenas uma luminária discreta acesa, deixando pegadas até trombar com um loiro que usava um pijama meio...diferente...

Ikki tromba em Hyoga este diz – nossa que susto – Hyoga até perde o fôlego quando vê o moreno daquele jeito bem a sua frente, com a franja rebelde e molhada displicentemente nos olhos pingando água, sem querer o loiro acompanha com os olhos o trajeto de uma das gotas pesadas, que caiu da franja, foi para o peito, continuou escorrendo pelo abdômen, desviando do umbigo e....

- Hyoga, você por aqui – Pergunta Ikki meio constrangido de Ter sido pego tão "a vontade" assim na casa dos outros – Eu achava que todos já tinham ido dormir...

- Oh sim – Diz Hyoga desviando rapidamente o olhar e rezando para não Ter dado muita bandeira, ou pelo menos não Ter feito uma cara muito idiota – Na verdade eu tomei banho no outro banheiro, mas tive que vir aqui para buscar uma escova de dente porque eu perdi a minha – Diz o russo desviando o rosto e agradecendo aos céu por todas as lâmpadas não estarem acesas e Ikki não poder ver o seu rubor.

- Oh sim – Ikki solta um sorriso meio debochado.

- O que foi? – Pergunta Hyoga assustado com medo de Ter sido pego.

- Esse seu pijama... – Ikki não pode deixar de reparar na camisa do pijama de Hyoga, era uma camisa de botão com uma estampa inusitada, um monte de patinhos amarelos nadando... – Onde você arrumou essa camisa de pijama pato?

- eu juro que não tive culpa, foi o sem noção do teu irmão que me deu, diz ele que viu numa loja e achou a minha cara. Eu sinceramente não entendi. Mas o que vale é a intenção.

Ikki solta uma gargalhada jogando os cabelos para trás, fazendo o loiro ruborizar na hora.

- Ora Hyoga mas você nem desconfia?...eu que acabei de chegar já tenho uma suposição do porque desse pijama de patos ser a "sua cara" – Diz Ikki olhando para Hyoga que parecia estar muito sem graça, quando o loiro levanta o olhar pronto para dizer umas poucas e boas para o moreno, os dois são pegos de surpresa por um inesperado contato ocular, os dois ficam se encarando nos olhos por poucos segundos até Hyoga se encontrar em "calças curtas" de novo.

- Bem eu vou indo né. Nossa que bagunça você e o Shun fizeram.

- Não, eu não sou tão bagunceiro e sem educação assim, pode ficar tranqüilo – Brinca Ikki – Se eu estivesse na minha casa "talvez" eu até deixasse assim mesmo, mas como eu não estou, eu só vou vestir uma roupa e volto aqui pra secar tudo.

- Bom, por mim – Hyoga dá de ombros – Afinal a besta do Tatsumi tem que fazer alguma coisa também... – Ambos riem.

- Ótima idéia, pensando melhor acho que vou deixar assim mesmo...

- Faça isso.. ahahaha, agora eu vou tá?...boa noite Ikki – Hyoga estranha o fato de Ter dito o "boa noite" mas suave do que o de costume, vira as costas e sai andando para o banheiro escutando um boa noite de Ikki também.

Ikki se flagra espiando o loiro caminhar, principalmente os shorts do pijama de Hyoga, que era azul bebê não muito curtos de um algodão que parecia ser tão macio, e marcava tão bem um bumbunzinho tão arrebitado.... Oh.... meu Deus... o que esta acontecendo comigo?... Ikki acha melhor ir para o quarto dormir, para ver se apaga todas aquelas besteiras da cabeça.

Ao chegar no quarto ele tira a toalha da cintura e começa a secar os cabelos, se aproxima da cama e puxa a colcha, vai até o outro canto do quarto pendurar a toalha no cabide atrás da porta do armário quando sente que pisou em algo....

-AIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Ikki corre a ascende a luz assustado, e vê um rapaz de cabelos verdes num colchão no chão com cara de choro...

- Shun o que você está fazendo aí no chão? – Pergunta Ikki correndo para ver se o irmão estava bem.

- Eu trouxe o meu colchão pra cá, para dormir com você – Shun fita o irmão de cima a baixo – eu heim você dorme assim? – Pergunta Shun com o rosto bem vermelho de ver o irmão pelado. Não que ele não estivesse acostumado com isso, afinal era normal um irmão ficar nú na frente do outro, mas eles não se viam a tanto tempo, mas se as preces de Shun fossem atendidas tudo voltaria ao normal

Ikki dá de ombros – é... o que tem de mais?

- Nada... é que eu tinha me esquecido...só isso.

Ikki ajuda Shun a se levantar – Anda, dorme lá na cama, deixa que eu durmo aqui. – Shun tenta dizer algo como "não precisa" mas Ikki não deixa – Vai logo Shun, deixa que eu durmo aqui anda – Responde Ikki sorrindo.

Ikki se deita no colchão, Shun apaga a luz e deita na cama. Este dorme rápido, porém um certo moreno não tinha sono, ficou boa parte da noite pensando no dia que passou, o primeiro dia da sua nova vida...

CONTINUA...


	3. Capitulo II

Titulo: Conte sempre comigo...

O Dia amanheceu ensolarado, porém as cortinas do quarto do cavaleiro de fênix ainda estavam fechadas, o jovem de cabelos azuis ainda dormia na escuridão. Todos os cavaleiros com exceção de Ikki estavam à mesa tomando café.

- O Ikki ainda está dormindo, Shun? –Perguntou Saori.

- Sim, ele está muito cansado e eu decidi não acordá-lo.

- Mas já são 10h! –Exclamou Seya

- Melhor acordá-lo Shun, tenho algo para dizer a presença dele também é necessária. –Disse a jovem de cabelos roxos de um jeito muito sério.

- Sim, senhorita.

Shun se levantou da mesa e foi em direção ao quarto onde Ikki estava. Era impossível enxergar qualquer coisa naquele quarto, por isso Shun andou tomando bastante cuidado para não esbarrar em nada. O jovem de cabelos verdes foi até as cortinas e as abriu, deixando os raios de sol iluminando aquele quarto que estava sombrio de tão escuro. O cavaleiro de fênix resmungou algo, se virou para o outro lado e continuou a dormir, havia passado quase a noite toda em claro pensando sobre tudo que estava acontecendo.

Agora sim podia se enxergar as coisas naquele quarto, Shun viu as roupas de Ikki espalhadas pelo chão e viu o rosto do irmão que dormia como um anjo. Shun notou algo que não tinha visto na noite anterior, seu irmão usava um crucifixo no pescoço, o qual segurava firmemente.

"Aquele é o rosário do Hyoga..."

Shun se sentou ao lado do irmão e ficou admirando-o, fênix dormia serenamente, nem havia notado a presença do irmão no quarto. O jovem de cabelos verdes começou a cutucar e a chamar por Ikki.

- Ikki, acorda, já é de manhã...

- Só mais cinco minutos...

- Acorda!

Shun continuou a cutucar o irmão até que ele acordasse, o jovem de cabelos azuis abriu os olhos e ficou "cego" pelo excesso de luminosidade do quarto que suas vistas demoraram mas acabaram se adaptando. Ikki sentou-se na cama, espreguiçou-se e soltou um longo bocejo.

- Que horas são?

- 10:15min.

- Por que você me acordou tão cedo?

- Porque a Saori disse que tinha algo para conversar conosco.

- Tá, então daqui a pouco eu vou, só preciso me vestir.

- Tudo bem, estamos te esperando.

- Tá.

- Ikki...

- Sim?

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Desembucha...

- Como você conseguiu esse rosário?

- O Hyoga me deu, ele disse que eu deveria guardá-lo pra ele. –Disse Ikki dando de ombros como se nem ele mesmo tivesse entendido o motivo de Hyoga ter dado o seu objeto mais precioso.

- Entendi, bom estamos te esperando... –Disse Shun antes de sair do quarto.

Andrômeda achou aquilo um pouco estranho e por algum motivo se sentiu incomodado, mas decidiu deixar pra lá. Não demorou muito para que Ikki se juntasse a eles, logo todos estavam à mesa. Todos tomaram café e Tatsumi limpou a mesa sempre reclamando da bagunça...

- Bom agora que todos estamos descansados e alimentados, vamos decidir o que vamos fazer... –Disse Saori bastante séria.

Não demorou muito para que se iniciasse o assunto, depois de diversas divergências entre Seya e Ikki todos já haviam concluído que o santuário era o culpado de tudo e que deveriam achar uma maneira eficiente de vencê-lo, o que infelizmente não foi possível descobrir. O que eles não imaginavam é que o motivo dos ataques do santuário não era apenas recuperar a máscara da armadura de ouro...

- Bom, então está decidido. Eu, Tatsumi, Seya e Shiryu vamos para Tóquio e depois vão Hyoga, Shun e Ikki com a máscara para podermos despistar o santuário.

- Façam como quiserem. –Disse Ikki se levantando da mesa.

Ikki foi até a varanda, sem dar muita importância para o que Saori havia dito, se deitou na rede e ficou admirando o céu azul, não estava disposto a aceitar ordens de Saori e muito menos continuar a discutir com Seya. Além disso tinha mais alguma coisa que o incomodava, algo que o fazia se sentir estranho e não sabia ao certo do que se tratava. Mal conseguiu dormir a noite, pensou em tudo que estava acontecendo, principalmente em seus sentimentos a respeito de tudo. O sono era bastante intenso, suas pálpebras começaram a ficar cada vez mais pesadas...

– É tão bom estar aqui com você. Você não sabe a falta que você me faz... – Eles se abraçam...

- Ikki eu estou tão feliz por você, acho que agora que você encontrou o seu caminho eu posso seguir o meu em paz – ela se solta do abraço

- Como?... não espere... – Ela toca o rosto dele fazendo-lhe um carinho

- Eu já não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, minha missão já terminou, mas a sua ainda mal começou... – Ele deixa escorrer as lágrimas – Não chore Ikki, eu não posso mais ficar presa aqui, meu lugar agora é outro.

- Não me deixe.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar seu bobo – Ela lança novamente aquele sorriso, "aquele" que fora uma única luz no meio das trevas durante anos para Ikki – Eu sempre estarei velando por você, como sempre, mas eu não posso mais ficar presa aqui, você precisa me deixar ir, ou eu vou acabar lhe fazendo mal...

-Bobagem, você nunca me faria mal...

- Ikki preste muita atenção, eu "sempre" me lembrarei de você, e te guardarei para sempre no meu coração, assim como você também o fará comigo, mas você precisa entender que o nosso tempo já passou...

- Não Esmeralda não... eu preciso de você, só você pode secar as minhas lágrimas, só você pode curar as minhas feridas... – Ikki chorava suplicando...

-Isso não é verdade, você ainda pode Ter uma história muito feliz, se você abrir o seu coração e deixar acontecer...

- Não diga bobagens Esmeralda, você sabe que eu só quis voltar por causa do meu irmão, de agora em diante eu só vivo para ele... cuidar e protege-lo em primeiro lugar, e em segundo usar o meu poder de cavaleiro para varrer aquele maldito mestre da face da terra, e só...essas são as minhas únicas prioridades, fora isso eu não sou mais nada, depois que isso estiver feito eu posso ir com você...

- Não diga bobagens você Ikki, é claro que você não voltou só para isso, é claro que não, você ainda vai ficar impressionado com quantas surpresas ainda te aguardam... basta você deixar que elas aconteçam...

- Não... eu não quero... eu não quero...

- Ikki, um dia você vai entender o que eu estou te falando. Você tem que querer... é um direito seu, aproveite a sua segunda chance de todas as formas possíveis, recupere todos os direitos que te foram tomados...

-Não...

Faça isso.... por mim – Ikki não para de chorar.

Ele chora muito, está aos soluços, abraça o corpo pequeno mais ainda contra o seu...

- Como, como eu vou conseguir sem você Esmeralda? por favor...

- Ikki – Eles se olham nos olhos – Confie em mim – ela sorri – Eu acredito em você, você vai conseguir... olhe a sua volta, as vezes a felicidade está ao nosso lado e a gente nem percebe, agarre-a antes que ela vá embora. Faça isso por mim, um dia... talvez... nós voltemos a nos encontrar, e quando acontecer eu espero não Ter me enganado – Ela se afasta – Agora eu devo ir...

Ele não a vê mais, chora desesperadamente, olha para todos os cantos, mas tudo voltou a ser escuridão... ele procura uma saída, mas não consegue nem se mover, só chorar... apenas chorar...

- Ikki ... Ikki.. você está bem...acorda Ikki – Hyoga estava sentado na ponta da rede e sacudia os ombros de Ikki, que estava chorando e soluçando sem dizer coisa com coisa... – IKKIII...

O moreno acorda, e num ímpeto, a primeira coisa que ele faz é se atirar no abraço de Hyoga e continuar chorando compulsivamente.

O loiro fica assustado, ele agora tinha Ikki o apertando forte contra si quase o sufocando, molhando todo o seu ombro com as suas lágrimas e aos soluços o que ele pode ter sonhado de tão terrível assim?, o russo também abraça Ikki, com uma mão ele acarinhava as suas costas e com a outra os cabelos – Calma Ikki... pssss, calma...

Ao poucos o moreno foi se acalmando, quando ele finalmente voltou a consciência do que estava fazendo, e viu que se encontrava abraçado com Hyoga daquele jeito se afastou rapidamente fazendo uma expressão de espanto.

- Ikki, você esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pergunta Hyoga preocupado

Ikki olha para Hyoga completamente confuso, como isso foi acontecer, como ele pode deixar que ele o visse daquele jeito tão vulnerável, como um fraco. A vontade do moreno era de levantar naquele instante e sumir no meio da floresta e não aparecer na frente de Hyoga por um bom tempo, mas ele não conseguiu, se sentia tão fraco, ainda não tinha se recuperado do sonho, sua cabeça rodava e rodava, seu coração parecia estar esmigalhado, nem percebera que estava novamente aos soluços... que droga ... eu não consigo parar....

Hyoga segura forte o ombro de Ikki novamente e chama pelo seu nome, para Hyoga Ikki sequer parecia consciente, achava que talvez ele nem estivesse completamente acordado, Ikki esconde o rosto com as mãos e apoia os cotovelos nos joelhos permanecendo assim.

O russo acha melhor não perguntar nada, apenas continua segurando o ombro de Ikki dando-lhe apoio.

Depois de alguns minutos assim, Ikki parecia Ter se acalmado, sua vontade ainda era de fugir para bem longe do loiro de tanta vergonha que sentia, mas algo o prendia ali, alguma coisa estranha o fazia se sentir bem ali, algo o reconfortava, a tanto tempo que ele não tinha ninguém que dedicasse um minuto a dar-lhe um pouco de atenção sem pedir nada em troca, alguém que o aceitasse do jeito que ele era, com todos os erros e defeitos ou sequer se preocupar em como ele estava se sentindo, além da Esmeralda é claro, mesmo ele não estando mais acostumado, aquilo o fazia se sentir muito bem, embora uma outra parte o dizia que ele não fazia parte daquilo, que ele não tinha o direito de estar ali, que ele não tinha o direito de Ter amigos, de ser amado, de ser feliz...não tinha direito a nada. Aquele não era o seu lugar.

-Ikki, o que aconteceu? Você dormiu o dia todo, agora acorda nesse estado, fala alguma coisa você esta me deixando preocupado – A voz do russo soava baixa, ele tentava manter a calma mas ele estava nervoso e mesmo se esforçando não conseguia esconder a sua preocupação...

Ikki decide não falar nada, ele apenas enxuga as lágrimas e pergunta calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido – Aonde esta o meu irmão?

- Ele foi até a cidade comprar algumas coisas para a gente terminar a semana... mas o que aconteceu Ikki?

- Porque o Tatsumi não faz isso?

- Você esqueceu é? Tatsumi, Seiya e Shiryu acompanharam a Saori de volta a Tóquio, o Shun deveria ter ido com eles mas a Saori não achou justo deixar vocês dois separados agora.

- A quanto tempo o Shun saiu?

- Uns 30 min antes de você acordar, o mercadinho fica longe ele deve chegar daqui a uma hora mais ou menos, ele queria que você fosse junto, diz ele ser uma bela caminhada a vista é linda, mas você não acordava de jeito nenhum ,os outros nem puderam se despedir de você – ao falar isso, Ikki percebeu que preocupara todo mundo com o seu sono "estranho", e aquilo não o estava agradando, ele não queria que as pessoas ficassem reparando tanto nele..., mas ele também não queria deixar o loiro que estava sendo tão solicito preocupado.

- Não foi nada Hyoga, eu estou bem... foi só um pesadelo... não foi nada de mais, já estou ótimo... obrigado. Ikki força um sorriso que sai mais amarelo do que gema de ovo, parecia que ele estava fazendo comercial de um xarope bem ruim.

- Se você diz...– Hyoga olha desconfiado, mas percebe que Ikki parecia já estar bem de novo, afinal pesadelos todo mundo tem – Bom o Shun demora a chegar, vamos entrar para ver televisão ? Já começou a esfriar...

Ikki apenas se levanta e acompanha o loiro até o sofá em frente a televisão, os dois ficam ali sentados, um do lado do outro, calados por alguns poucos minutos até Ikki quebrar o silêncio...

-Hyoga... eu... queria te pedir um favor – O loiro faz um sinal de afirmativo com a cabeça – Eu.. eu queria pedir pra você não comentar nada com o Shun... afinal não foi nada de mais e você sabe como ele é... ele vai ficar preocupado a toa...

-Claro...

-E tem mais uma coisa... – Ikki começa a ficar sem graça

- O que?

- Não comenta com ninguém... ninguém mesmo – diz fênix bastante sério

Hyoga solta um sorriso de inicio e depois também fica bastante sério – eu não vou falar nada Ikki. Você não sabe muito sobre mim, aliás ninguém sabe muito sobre mim, mas eu posso te dizer que nós somos mais parecidos do que você imagina – Diz Hyoga com uma expressão séria – eu também não gosto de falar da minha vida pessoal, não gosto de me abrir e não gosto que as pessoas saibam dos meus sentimentos. Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei que a situação que você está passando é muito difícil, tudo que aconteceu aqui vai ficar só entre nós. – O russo encara fênix nos olhos.

Ikki se encontra um pouco sem palavras, afinal estava assim estampado na sua testa tudo o que ele pensava? Depois ele sente no olhar do russo que aquela ali escondia muito mais coisas no seu interior do que qualquer um pode imaginar, aquele russo tinhas muitos segredos, muita dor que ele não dividia com ninguém, e ele também possuía uma força interior muito forte, que em situações extremas se esvaia, mas que o seu dia a dia era uma luta diária, da sua mente contra o seu coração... Dele contra ele mesmo.

Aliás Ikki tinha esse poder, ele enxergava os medos das pessoas como se elas fossem transparentes, ele não sabe de onde veio esse dom, mas ele é essencial para o seu golpe principal "golpe fantasma de fênix" onde ele usava os medos e as lembranças do adversário contra ele mesmo... Ikki é interrompido dos seus pensamentos com...

-Se bem Ikki eu acho que você já sabe bastante de mim, nós nunca conversamos, nem nos conhecíamos direito depois de tanto tempo sem se ver, e você arrancou de mim coisas tão profundas naquela nossa luta... Eu não devo conseguir esconder muita coisa de você não é? Eu sei que você de alguma forma consegue enxergar o interior das pessoas...

-É... eu consigo sim – Ikki olha novamente nos olhos do loiro, agora sim, ele estava sentindo... podia enxergar claro como água, aliás ele já sabia... mas tinha se esquecido, aquele cisne era um cavaleiro forte, dotado de muito poder, nasceu em um lugar frio, é comum dos nativos do norte do planeta ter caraterísticas depressivas, na suíça, Noruega, Suécia por exemplo, existem índices altíssimos de suicídio, eles próprios dizem que o frio do local, costuma também esfriar o coração e a alma das pessoas, porém o Hyoga foi diferente, ele teve um calor durante uma época da sua vida, seu único calor fora a sua mãe, ela foi a única coisa que o aqueceu no meio de todo aquele gelo e pessoas frias e sérias, depois ele teve o seu mestre Cristal, e agora ele está sem a mãe e sem o mestre. Ikki podia ver que ele estava bem melhor agora que tinha amigos como o Seiya, mas também podia enxergar que não fora sempre assim, que ele viveu em um lugar frio, com pessoas frias então é por isso que age dessa maneira, ele tenta afastar as pessoas para que elas não descubram o que ele esconde no fundo do coração .. e agora que perdeu o mestre ele não estava em um bom momento, embora ele saiba disfarçar muito bem peraí ele tem mais um trauma... algo com um rapaz de cabelos verdes.. muito gelo... muita água... Hyoga é jogado pra "fora" e não o vê mais...

Ikki leva as mãos na cabeça, isso não era hora de ficar lendo a mente das pessoas, ainda mais no estado em que ambos se encontravam... sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir...

Hyoga cruza os braços e volta para a televisão, o loiro não gostou de se sentir bisbilhotado por Ikki, ele não tinha certeza, mas poderia jurar que Ikki estava xeretando o que não era da conta dele... – O que foi... dói a cabeça?

-Não. Eu estou bem...

Depois de um tempo.

-Desculpa Hyoga, eu só queria dizer que eu não sei controlar esse poder, ninguém nunca me ensinou a fazer isso. Simplesmente acontece, em um momento eu estou olhando para uma pessoa e no outro já descobri o maior de seus medos... Me desculpe.

Hyoga sorri, Ikki parecia estar sendo sincero – Não foi nada... eu não sabia que você não podia controlar. Esta tudo bem.

Os dois ficam sentados e calados por mais um tempo, Ikki podia sentir uma energia pesada vinda de Hyoga, embora ele estivesse ali sentado com cara de centrado, sério e seguro de si. Ikki não podia evitar... uma porque ele não sabia como, e outra é que Hyoga inconscientemente queria que alguém percebesse, que alguém o aquecesse, ele era orgulhoso de mais para falar, mas ele agora estava se sentindo muito, muito sozinho...

Realmente, somos muito parecidos, tá certo que ele é descontrolado, pode ser calmo e lúcido no dia a dia, mas não consegue manter a cabeça fria nas horas de desespero... e isso é um defeito grave, isso o torna vulnerável de mais. Uma das coisas que Ikki mais se orgulhava era o seu poder de manter-se sempre calmo, altivo e sem perder a pose e o seu sarcasmo característico até nas horas mais desesperadoras. Talvez ele não seja defeituoso, talvez o defeituoso seja eu... por mais que ele as vezes tenha um coração de gelo, gelo derrete... eu sou pior... meu coração virou pedra.

- Hyoga eu não quero parecer inconveniente, mas eu sinto o seu cosmo muito pesado, como se estivesse carregando um fardo imenso...– Hyoga o encara –.Bem, se eu puder fazer alguma coisa por você... depois de tudo o que você já fez por mim mesmo sem eu pode te fazer nada em troca... pode contar comigo... pronto falei

Hyoga encara Ikki com dois olhos azuis brilhantes que pareciam estar tristes... porém felizes por alguém finalmente Ter percebido o que passava no seu interior, afinal ele não é de falar o que sente, é o seu jeito, sempre fora, talvez nunca mude, e Ikki... bem... Ikki pode "adivinhar"... era perfeito... Hyoga sempre quis saber como era ter alguém como Ikki ao seu lado, desde que ele perdeu a sua mãe, ele sempre ficava a observar Ikki com o irmão mais novo, com a diferença e ele nunca olhou o moreno "como um irmão" – Sim.... que bom. Obrigado.

O cisne podia sentir o cosmo de Ikki, apesar dele Ter aquele jeitão tão durão, ele possuía um cosmo extremamente acolhedor, quente... talvez ele não saiba como por isso pra fora, a única pessoa que ele consegue demostrar carinho é com o irmão ... o loiro não sabia explicar o porque de se sentir tão bem ali ao lado de Ikki...

Aliás os dois se sentiam muito bem, Ikki se sentia em paz, depois de tanto tempo de tormenta no inferno, tanto na terra como fora dela, estar ali na companhia do cisne era muito bom, um do lado do outro, os seus braços as vezes se roçando, ambos se lembram do ocorrido na noite anterior, quando ambos se encontraram no corredor ...

Quase que instantaneamente, um olha para o outro, parecia alguma espécie de hipnose ou química, os dois estarem daquele jeito um olhando o fundo dos olhos do outro, Ikki sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de pegar aquele loirinho, que tinha uma carinha de anjo e um coração que parecia as vezes ser tão ingênuo, no colo, parece que desde que ele havia chegado, bastava o russo chegar perto e tudo parecia inexplicavelmente tão simples...

Hyoga por sua vez, se sentia tão sozinho, queria tanto Ter com quem dividir os seus problemas, ou melhor, alguém que simplesmente chegasse e os fizesse desaparecer, como se fosse pó... alguém que o transmitisse força, uma pessoa que ele sabe que sempre que ele precisasse, ela nunca lhe faltaria, estaria sempre por perto, lhe dando o apoio e a força que as vezes tanto lhe falta... assim como o Shun tem ao Ikki... Ikki... será que esse coração só se abre para o Shun? Será que ele não tem nenhuma passagem secreta?... você pode enxergar o caminho para minha mente e o meu coração, mas... como eu posso descobrir o caminho para o coração de uma pessoa como você?

Um pode sentir o perfume e o calor do outro, eles sequer percebem que estavam cada vem mais perto e que seus rostos se aproximavam mais e mais...

Sem raciocinar Ikki leva a mão ao rosto de Hyoga e começa a contorna-lo com a ponta dos dedos, Hyoga estremece um pouco, sequer lembra de respirar, os lábios se aproximam mais e mais até que...

-IRMÃO CHEGUEI!!!!.

Hyoga se afasta rapidamente, chegando a cair no chão se levanta rápido e sai para o quarto. Quando Shun entra na sala, pega Ikki meio atordoado, mal acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer este também se levanta, olha e olha o jovem de cabelos verdes parado atrás dele...

-Shun, que bom que chegou, estou cansado.. vou dormir...

-Mas irmão, você dormiu o dia inteiro. –Disse Shun levantando uma sobrancelha - Eu comprei um baralho pensei da gente jogar com o Hyoga... – Ouvir esse nome faz Ikki ficar ainda mais confuso...

-Não Shun! Vou dormir... Boa noite

-E o seu banho porquinho? – Brinca Shun... mas não escuta nenhuma resposta de Ikki....

Shun está sozinho, acabou dormindo na sala enquanto assistia televisão. Porém nos quartos da casa, dois rapazes não estavam tendo uma noite tranqüila.

Hyoga em seu quarto ainda sentia o calor dos dedos de Ikki passando pelo seu rosto... Como... meu deus o que aconteceu na sala? Hyoga havia se prometido não pensar em amor durante muito tempo, a única experiência inocente do passado não acabou muito bem...

Ikki também não dormia, se perguntava repetitivamente, como que aquilo foi acontecer, afinal, ele só teve e só terá um amor na vida, Esmeralda. Ele não quer e não vai se apaixonar de novo, ele não liga para essas coisas... ele não voltou para namorar, ele voltou para cuidar do seu irmão, e só!!!... se fosse só isso então porque você ficou tão decepcionado quando o seu irmão chegou e você não pode terminar o que começou? dizia uma vozinha incomoda no fundo da cabeça de Ikki...

CONTINUA...

Mandem Reviews! Afinal é pra isso que serve esse botão ai embaixo "Submit Review". Mandem por favor! Estamos esperando!

Notas dos autores:

Sesshoumaru, youkai: Oi povo vocês estão? Bom ai tá o segundo episódio da minha fic e da Bananita tilida! Hahahaha

Bom agora eu já estou de férias e vou poder me dedicar as minhas fics antes que a Bananita me mate, ela me ameaçou de morte! Socorro genteeee!!

Bom os próximos episódios vão estar mais picantes ahahahahaa

Críticas, Sugestões, Elogios ou dúvidas. 

Juanita: Obaaaaa obaaaaaaaaa até q enfim o chuchumaru voltou!!!!!!!!!! Chuchumaru eu pensei q ocê tinha morrido!!!!!!!! ... a gente tem q responder o povo q comentou né.... vixi....lá vai nois então.... chuchu... eu não te ameacei de morte. Eu disse q ai ai na sua casa te buscar pelos cabelos.... so issu....-...rs..r.srs pior eh q vc deve ser bem maoir do q eu.... P.S. acho q eu ia era apanhar...:-p

Comentários da Bananinta:

Pandora: é tá "levinho" né?.....nossa eu estou até assustada comigo mesma.... mas o lemon eu ainda não pus pq não chegoiu a hora... então se vc não gostar de cenas mais "pesadas" entre os personagens "pula" o capitulo, vou logo avisando... TEM YAOIIIIIIII LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!! Depois não reclama q eu não avisei viu fia... beijos pro cê. Juanita......juanita pensando....droga eu devia Ter avisado no prefácio q ia Ter lemon...:-p

Lilith-Lune : tá ai mais um capitulo fia..... P.S. o livro q vc me jogou aquele dia me deixou um galo horrivel...!!!!! Só tacou em mim.... taca no chuchumaru tmb!!!!!!........ (juanita sai correndo do chuchumaru pra não apanhar)

Mú de áries: Tia múúúú!!!!!!!!!! Vem ler mais um cap rapido rapido... !!!!! parece q essa pag ta dando problema le certo agora viu...rs..r.s.rs começa lá e cima e termina cá embaixo....rsrsrsrs

Maga do 4: pronto.... viu... o chuchumaru voltou.. agora agente termina esse trem rapidim....... não dorme mas não heim.. pro resto da fic vc tem q estar BEM acordada.....-

Comentários do Chuchumaru:

Pandora: Cuidadoo que as aparências sempre enganam hahahaha! Mas não se preocupe eu não vou deixar a tarada da Bananita pegar pesado nos yaois. Hahahaha eu sou mais calmo do que ela. Porque realmente ela é muito pornográfica hahahaha

Lilith-Lune: Não taca nada em mim não é tudo culpa da Bananita ela que é lenta, se você quiser descontar toda a sua raiva taca tudo nela hahahahahaha. Mas espero que você esteja curtindo a fic, lembre-se: tudo é sempre culpa da bananita! Um abraço!

Mú de Áries: Lalalala a Bananita me conto da confusão que aconteceu do prefácio, se conseguiu ler tudo? Espero que esteja curtindo, comenta o segundo epi tb!

Maga do 4: E ai conseguiu se dar bem na prova de Inglês? Hahahahahaha esperro que simmm mas me diga tá curtindo a fic? Mandemmm reviewwwwwwwwwwwww e mandeeeeee acordada viuuuuu que nós estamos esperando!!!!!!!!!!!

Bom povo eu ainda estou aprendendo (na verdade nem sei só me cadastrei) a mexer no fórum mas a bananita tá me ensinando e comigo de férias a fic não vai demorar (eu espero hahahahaha)

Estou muito feliz pelos comentários, obrigado a todos!!!

Espero que continuem a comentar!

Qualquer coisa meu msn é: 

Bjus!


End file.
